


TOMORROW ISN’T YET

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech/Mech, Spark Merging, Spark Play, Warped Reality (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Megatron and Trailcutter spend a night together before arriving back on Cybertron for the ex-Decepticon Warlord’s past crimes.  Prompt fill for Gokuma who wanted something with this pairing along the lines of hurt-comfort.





	

Trailcutter slipped beneath the blanket on their berth.  He had known this would be the result once they had found the Knights and returned to Cybertron.  He wants to activate his shielding to keep the world out so everything would remain the same.  So that he wouldn't have to change, wouldn't have to risk losing someone he had once hated yet come to love strongly now.

The heavy hand on his ped draws his attention to the base of the berth where he knows his partner is standing.  He doesn't pull back the blanket's edge, however, to look at his other half.  Trailcutter pulls it tighter to his form.  He knows he is perhaps acting like a sparkling, but the fear was real.

Megatron's event is the only warning TC gets before the blanket is ripped from the berth and his digits.  The truck turns to strike out at the old warlord, but large arms surround him and pull him close against a spark that whirls with doubt much like his own.  TC cannot keep the static from his vocalizer as he holds onto that steadfast frame.

Megatron smiles and tucks his lover's helm beneath his chin plate.  His scarred digits run over the black metal, absorbing the familiar pattern.  He lets the slow pace of it settle the worry in his own spark.  Trailcutter's field begins to tint with shame until digits dance at his central chest seam.

Sliding along the invisible path slowly to coax and softly invite to play, TC heeds that call when the plates split to reveal a blue light.  Tendrils already seeking out the familiar touch and can dance of the one holding him.

"Beautiful," is barely breathed into an audio as both mechs still.

Megatron winces at the tight grip on his forearms.  "Already to go?"  The pleasure at that deep rumble zaps through Trailcutter's field.

The truck pushes in close and deactivates his force field to keep it off.  They didn't need a repeat of those ten times.  Not now when closeness was the desired result instead of Megatron having to deal with the snickering of his medics.  Ratchet still wouldn't let Megatron live down the last time the old warlord had been found in a wall.

TC grins and strokes Megatron's seam as it splits open at his invitation.  He nuzzles the tip of his helm against Megatron's chin.

The ex-leader stops his lover's digits from touching his spark, however.  He covers them with his own and leans back to bring them to his lips.  Trailcutter's optics track the path and stare into a steady gaze.  The truck-mech wants to flinch away from it to hide,  but the walled will was not moved by even Optimus Prime.  What hope did he have to move it?  To return everything to how it had been?  To make that a right turn fifty degrees instead of ten?

"Stand beside me?"

The clang of metal grows louder with each moment passed.  TC nods as he clamps his plating close to his body.  His spark chamber still open and visible though.  Megatron nods just once before pulling his lover's spark into his own.

The action is quick.

The press of frames violent.

The heat consuming.

Trailcutter tears apart and inserts himself within Megatron.  The old warlord does the same with his smaller lover.  Darkness washes over both of them and the immediate fall us a hard one to bare.

When systems restart, TC pulls in closer to the warm, familiar frame.  He knew he needed to be a rock, but for now...for now...  His digits run over the broad chest still open and vulnerable to him in an act of complete trust.  For now he would let the world fall away, and together they would face the oncoming storm or embrace the bright skies of tomorrow.

"Mm...tomorrow isn't yet."


End file.
